Angers Prophet"..
by The Bud
Summary: Wolvie Becomes a Daddy. I'm writing at 3am on a work day.


Disclaimer: I am not nor in anyway connected to Marvel nor do I have any rights to this story.  
  
  
Howdy All! My good friend Dallas has started writing here, so I'm grateful. He says my trademark  
  
  
word "kudos" too, But rest assured, I am The Bud. I'm glad to see so many new writers finding a place here  
  
  
but, I would like to ask a favour, check out Amazon.com. Our host has been gracious to give us an outlet  
  
  
so lets all help our host! We can do great things together. Yer ol' pal, The Bud  
  
  
** denotes thinking  
  
  
"Anger's Prophet."  
  
  
* No!!!*  
  
  
*I'm hav'n that dream again!* *The one where my skeleton comes alive to kill me.*  
  
  
*Ain't had it fer awhile.* "Ehhhh!" * only sence my adamentium was rebonded.* "Aggh"  
  
  
* It separates from my body like two cells splitin.* *We're too matched*  
  
  
* It's red eye- sockets and expressionless skull remind me o' all the pain I been put through.*  
  
  
"Aeeurrrrggg!"  
  
  
* We both know each others moves too well. I kick, it ducks. It punces I roll.*  
  
  
"Gwwrrroooowwwllwwlll"  
  
  
* I know I gotta be kickin up a fuss in bed, but I can't wake from this nightmare! *  
  
  
"Logan!!! Logan wake up!"  
  
  
* The skeletal me has a bundle in its arms. I hear someone callin my name."  
  
  
" Logan! it's time! Logan!"  
  
  
* I feel my physical body lightly being shaken...God! Jeannie! I can't wake up! Get  
  
  
outta here Jeannie!! This is the part I always go berserk!*  
  
  
"Grrrrr..."  
  
  
"Logan!! Aggh! Wake up! It's Time!"  
  
  
  
*I feel my body shakin a little harder but I can't wake.*  
  
  
  
* The skeleton is unwrapping it's bundle....A baby?!*  
  
  
  
" Logan!!! My water just broke!! Damn you wake up!"  
  
  
  
"uuurrouwl!"  
  
  
*It's raising It's spiked claws above the baby.. I gotta act now!*  
  
  
  
* I lunge for the thing to save the child, but my claws hit something alot warmer and  
  
  
softer than adamentium.*  
  
  
"Logan!! WA..." SHLICKT!   
  
  
*I ain't lookin' at no metal head.*  
  
  
"Jean!!!!!"  
  
*I'm looking directly inta a face of a body thats feelin more pain than a body's  
  
  
ever surposed ta. I.. I've just killed my childs moth..mother..no..*  
  
  
"NOOOO! Jeannie!"  
  
  
"Daddy....Whats wrong with Momma?"  
  
  
*Raychel...God no.. How long has she been standin there?*  
  
  
" Is the baby coming?"  
  
  
*The Baby!! My minds going wild... The Baby!*  
  
  
" Ray... Go get me the phone!"  
  
  
" Daddy, Where did all that blood come from?"  
  
  
"Ray Now!!"  
  
  
* Gotta do CPR....Aww Jeannie! Jeannie!! *  
  
  
" Don't you leave me lady!! Ya hear me! Don't you leave me! It's all gonna be all right!  
  
  
I promise!"  
  
  
  
*One two three, breath two three! Jeannie!! I still feel you! don't you die on me!*  
  
  
  
"Daddy? What are you doing to Mommy?! Stop it!!!"  
  
  
  
*Great now Ray's cryin!*  
  
  
  
" Give daddy the phone!"  
  
  
* Beast ain't gonna like this.*  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"Beast! Get yer blue furred ass outta bed and here stat!"  
  
  
"What's the.."  
  
  
  
" No time! Get over here! There's a mess o blood and guts and there's bound ta be worse!"  
  
  
  
" Lord! I'm on my way!"  
  
  
  
"Ray, I want you to go stand by the door and let Uncle Hank in!"  
  
  
  
" ~sob~ Will he help Mommy?  
  
  
  
* Aggh! Rays only four! And she's already gotta see this!*  
  
  
" Yes! Go!"  
  
  
*Breath one two three!*  
  
  
" Jeannie! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
  
  
.........Later at Six A.M  
  
  
"Logan if you knew you were having these nightmares, why didn't you confide in me?"  
  
  
  
" I thought I was long over'm Chuck. I was wrong."  
  
  
* And now I may have lost my wife.*  
  
  
  
" Had you told me, this tragedy may have been averted."  
  
  
  
"What a great bed side manner you have, Professer!"  
  
  
"Kitty! Jubilee! You came?!"  
  
  
*Jubilee has grown up so much these past few years.*  
  
  
  
" Couldn't stay away. Any word yet on Jean?"  
  
  
  
" No. Hanks been operating for two hours, But..."  
  
  
* Logan, Do not do this. Crying ain't yer style, bub.*  
  
  
" I have a beautiful ..."  
  
  
* Now I'm crying. Fuckin' great!*  
  
  
"Set of twins."  
  
  
"Logan! It's like tottaly ok to cry!"  
  
  
* Now Jubilees comforting me! Thats just great.*  
  
  
"Oh! Logan!! Thats wonderful news!"  
  
  
"Is it Kitty? Yer expectin' yer first. Surpose you were in the same boat!"  
  
  
"LOGAN!"  
  
  
*Shit. now I've gone and hurt her too!*  
  
  
" I.. I'm sorry Kitty. That was completly outta line."  
  
  
"Thats alright. Your right. I'm sorry. Where is Raychel?"  
  
  
  
" I have her sleeping in my study. Kitty, will you go check on her for me?"  
  
  
  
" Yes Professer."  
  
  
  
*Shit.. she's fummin at me!*  
  
  
" Kitty, I'm sorry, I really am!"  
  
  
"I'ts ok. Logan, I understand."  
  
  
* Jubilee seems to like huggn me jus' a little too tight. Ignore it Wolvie.*  
  
  
*Here comes Beast.*  
  
  
" She's stable, but she's not out of the woods yet. You may inform Storm  
  
  
over in Muir if you would."  
  
  
  
* Bull fuckin horse shit! I fergot ta tell Storm! Probably halfway accross the atlantic by now!*  
  
  
  
"Try all the way."  
  
  
  
* Fergot you could read my mind chuck.*  
  
  
  
"I didn't have to. Your raw emotion sufficed."  
  
  
  
"Storm, Before you kill him, I need to have a word with our feral friend."  
  
  
  
" So call her. Logan, You will listen to me, I do not know how this happened or why,  
  
  
  
but, you WILL be sorry for this if I ever see you touch her again!"  
  
  
  
"Your best friend is dieing in that other room! Do you want to make this harder than it is?!!!"  
  
  
  
"My apologies Professer, I am not myself."   
  
  
  
"Storm, I have him on several calming agents to keep him sedated. I sinthezised them to counter  
  
  
balance with his mutigenetic properties. Logan, This way."  
  
  
  
*This ain't good.*  
  
  
  
"Wolvie, I'm here if you need me."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Jubes. I'm glad to hear it."  
  
  
  
*Walkin down this hall gives me the Creeps. I remember when Ray was born.  
  
  
almost lost Jeannie then too. Sabertooth found out about Ray, Nearly tore the place  
  
  
to bits ta get her.*  
  
  
  
"Have you heared a word I said?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" "No Hank, Kindda preoccupied here."  
  
  
"Understood." " I said, We can allow you to visit Jean under supervision only.  
  
  
Kitty and Pete will look after Ray, But for a while you need to be placed in an  
  
  
observation cell."  
  
  
  
*Crap.*  
  
  
"Yer flame'n actin' like I done this purpos'ly! Yer gonna treat me like a deranged  
  
  
killer 'couse o' what my brain did ta me when my eyes weren't lookin?!"  
  
  
  
"Logan, It's not like that!"  
  
  
  
"What is it like then! I wanna see my wife and kids!"  
  
  
  
" Logan! it's just so we can assess..."  
  
  
"Assess this!"  
  
  
*The old claw flick off! She's gotta be in one o' these rooms!*  
  
  
  
"Logan! Wait!"  
  
  
*This one!*  
  
  
"You won't like what you ..."  
  
  
* Good Lord! I did this to her! Look at her! So pale and frail! Buried under  
  
  
a mess o' wires and hooked up to every machine possible!*  
  
  
"What have I done!! Hank?! What have I done!!"  
  
  
  
" We didn't want you to see this."  
  
  
  
"The childeren?"  
  
  
  
"Fine, Both fine, Logan, Now do you agree to observation?"  
  
  
  
"I..Yes. Hollow hank, I feel so hollow. Too empty."  
  
  
  
"Understood. The next twenty hours will tell the story."  
  
  
  
"Can she hear me?"  
  
  
*I still feel her. She's fighting an unfair fight.*  
  
  
" You can try."  
  
  
"Jeannie, I love you! Don't forget that!"  
  
  
"Logan, it's time to go."  
  
  
"Lightning's Crashing. Will she be ok."  
  
  
"We're doing our best, but rain does fit now. Storm?"  
  
  
"Storm...Aww Jeannie!"  
  
  
"Jubilee is waiting for you."  
  
  
"Yea."  
  
  
  
*Don't doubt it, Hank. I don't doubt it." 


End file.
